Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles
by Flying-Faerie
Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.
1. Anger

Author's Note: I checked a few times, so I think this is 100 words. It was hard to get this to sound right with only 100 words, so it's not very good. I originally had an idea for what caused the explosion mentioned, it was that Master Cyclonis put a sign on the door saying not to bring fuel crystals into her crystal lab, which Snipe ignored and he had on in his pocket. So her experiment exploded. The red crystal is the one she uses on Repton in Age of Heroes, and one Ravess and Snipe in Tranquility Now.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter One: Anger

Dark Ace smirked to himself as his Master threw Snipe into a wall of her crystal lab, with was now just a lab since most of the crystals were destroyed in the explosion Snipe caused. Dark Ace was watching because he liked seeing Master Cyclonis angry. She usually remained so calm, even when her Storm Engine was destroyed, it was nice watching her get that mad. She seemed to forget she didn't need to move her arms for the red crystal to work. She didn't hide most of her emotions like she normally did, he liked seeing the real her.


	2. Safe

Author's Note: So, this isn't as well written as I would have liked, but 100 words is really hard. So I hope I got the idea accross in this.

**_Strawberrys make love: _**Thank you! I was worried that it was really bad. :)

**_SweetHeart: _**It's supposed to be romantic, like they're admiring eachother, without actually being together yet.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Two: Safe

Master Cyclonis sat on her throne, tapping her fingers impatiently. Dark Ace was _a day _late. What if he was hurt, or injured? She snapped at any talon that disturbed her. Eventually, he entered, bowed and said his mission was successful. She always insisted that he reported immediately to her after each mission, and he always missed the look of relief quickly crossing her face when she saw him unharmed. This time, she noticed he wasn't putting much weight on one leg. She asked if it was injured, when he said yes, she demanded he take care of it immediately.


	3. Sleep

Author's Note: The crystal mentioned is used in the episode _Five Days,_ one of the Night Crawlers found Aerrow and Master Cyclonis could see Aerrow through her crystal on her ship, like a hologram of him.

**_Invader Insane: _**Thank you, although I'm a bit of a perfectionist at these things.

**_Hiezen: _**Me too.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Three: Sleep

The young ruler of Cyclonia watched the projection carefully, seeing her most loyal fighter's relaxed face as he slept. It hadn't been easy hiding the crystal by his bedside, but it was worth it to see his face every night he slept in Cyclonia as she went to sleep, safe in the knowledge that he was unharmed and peaceful. The older man mumbled in his sleep, '_Master, of course._' in a soft voice, and the teenage girl smiled, he was dreaming of her, a nice dream too. She relaxed and fell into her own sleep, filled with dreams of him.


	4. Birthday

Author's Note: This chapter doesn't seem as good as the others, but I hope it's okay. It's set on Dark Ace's Birthday. When I first wrote it it was 131 words, so I hope it's written well enough to understand properly.

**_Hiezen_** and **_Invader Insane:_** Thanks. ^.^

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Four: Birthday

Master Cyclonis made a special card herself and took days to make perfect. She spent months trying to find the perfect present, and was pleased with what she had chosen. The card wished him a happy birthday and told him her feelings for him, she could never say them if he knew it was her.

Dark Ace woke to find a neatly wrapped birthday present and card on his pillow. The present was something he really wanted, and the card didn't say who sent it. It did say, _I love you_, and Dark Ace wished that Master Cyclonis wrote it.


	5. Stare

Author's Note: I'm trying to upload a new chapter every Wednesday.

_**tege** _and _**Tiger-Cub684:**_ Thank you.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks._

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Five: Stare

"You may leave." Master Cyclonis finished explaining his latest mission to Dark Ace, turning around to work on her crystals. Dark Ace just stood still, watching her closely. He watched the reflection of her on the glass, the way her slender fingers moved as she pressed the keys, how her eyes sparkled as she looked from the crystals to the keys. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. She knew he was staring, and let him for a minute. "Is there anything else you wanted?" Her voice broke the silence, he just bowed, and left.


	6. Smile

Author's Note: I hope you all like Chapter Six. I was planning on putting this up earlier today but I had to go out and didn't have time, sorry.

**_tege _**and **_Tiger-Cub684_**: Thank you again.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Six: Smile

The blue shot from Aerrow's blades shot towards Dark Ace's skimmer, the hit would destroy it, knocking him off. Dark Ace felt fury, realising he couldn't dodge and would be beaten again. As it was about to hit, a purple shot hit it, cancelling it out. He looked in the direction the shot came from, and saw Master Cyclonis, who had flown from fighting with Piper to block Aerrow's shot. He looked at her, surprised, and she smiled shyly at him. He returned the smile for a moment before they were drawn back into their fights with the Storm Hawks.


	7. Comfort

Author's Note: Just so you know, in this Master Cyclonis cares about the previous Master Cyclonis, it shows in the episode _Five Days_ as she is so upset when the crystal containing the picture of them breaks.

_**tege**_:__Yeah, they really care for and like each other.

**_Tiger-Cub684_**: Thank you.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Seven: Comfort

Master Cyclonis was curled in a ball on her throne, it was the anniversary of the previous Master Cyclonis' death, tears rolled down her cheeks, this was what Dark Ace saw when he entered the room. He knew what day it was, he walked over, asking if she was alright, if there was anything he could do, but received no answer. Thinking she wanted to be alone, he turned to leave, but her hand grasped his arm, silently asking him to stay. He sat on her throne, wrapping his arms around her, staying long after she fell asleep, comforting her.


	8. Blush

Author's Note: Enjoy.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks._

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Eight: Blush

Dark Ace ran round the corner, eager to leave on his next mission. As he did, he ran into Master Cyclonis, knocking her over, landing on top of her, bracing himself on his arms to keep from squishing her. Her eyes were wide as she realised their position. He stared at her, liking having her so close, until he quickly stood up and held a hand out to her. Once they were both standing, she turned away from him, hiding the blush on her cheeks. He apologised before continuing to leave, also blushing. Master Cyclonis watched him leave, still blushing.


	9. Compliment

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for two weeks, it's been busy around here, I'll try to keep up from now on.

_**tege **_and_** TigerCub684**_: Thanks, yeah, they're adorable.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Nine: Compliment

Dark Ace walked into Master Cyclonis' throne room, where she sat at her desk. He noticed a new bracelet gently hanging on her wrist, sparkling in the light of the lamp. She spoke to him for while, and before he left, he looked at the bracelet again, noticing the colour.

"Nice bracelet, it matches your eyes, only not as pretty..." He muttered. She looked up, following his eyes to her bracelet, surprised he noticed it and complimented her.

"Thank you." She replied, his eyes widened slightly as he realised he had said it out loud.

"You're welcome." He hurriedly left.


	10. Dream

Author's Note: I suck at being on time for things, don't I? Sorry about that, anyway, here's Chapter Ten. It was exactly 100 words when I finished it, so no words were taken out or anything. Also, in case it isn't clear, this is Dark Ace dreaming. Enjoy.

_**tege **_and _**Marcus Abbott**_: Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis are really sweet together, aren't they?

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Ten: Dream

Dark Ace was in his dream world, sitting on something white and comfortable, with Master Cyclonis sitting next to him. She seemed to have a light purple aura around her, her eyes shined with happiness as she laughed with him, gently holding his hand in hers. He lightly wrapped his arms around her, and felt her hug him back. He smiled and enjoyed holding her for the remainder of the dream, while they seemingly talked, he couldn't hear or understand what words they were saying, but he didn't care, because she was there with him, even if it wasn't real.


	11. Drunk

Author's Note: It's late again, sorry about that. In case it isn't clear, he's imagining their outfits, because he's drunk. Enjoy.

_**teg****e**_: That would be cute! ^.^

_**Kasandra**_: Thanks, it would make sense, since in that picture it shows that he met her when she was younger.

_**Tiger-Cub684**_: Thanks, yay fluff.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Eleven: Drunk

Dark Ace, completely drunk, was on his way to see Master Cyclonis about an urgent new mission, late at night. As he wondered past something shiney, he looked at his reflection to see that he had an eye-patch, and a hook of a hand. He made a pirate noise to a passing talon before continuing to try and walk straight to Master Cyclonis' throne room. He looked at her when he got there, barely listening to her words, as she turned around to face him he saw her wearing a flowing white wedding dress, and holding a bouquet of flowers.


	12. Away

Author's Note: Late again, sorry, I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas.

**_Tiger-Cub684_** and **_tege_**: Yeah, maybe I will make a longer bit about that in another story. :)

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twelve: Away

Master Cyclonis sighed as she looked at the papers in front of her, someone had to go on a three week mission to a far away terra. Unfortunately it was a tough mission so a strong talon had to go, and now she was certain that Dark Ace had to be the one to go. It wasn't particularly dangerous, but she didn't want him away from her for three weeks. She enjoyed having him around. She didn't face him when she told him, afraid he would see her sadness, so she missed the sadness in his eyes when he left.


	13. Memory

Author's Note: This one is kind of random, hope you enjoy it though. In case it's not clear, the italics in the middle are the flashback, and the italics on the bottom line are thoughts. The young her seemed shy in that picture, but I figured she wouldn't be so shy around her parents, hopefully it's not too out of character. This chapter was only a couple of hours late, but I might not be able to update for a couple of weeks. I'm moving house, and I don't want to be there on the actual day so I'm staying with a friend from Tuesday to Saturday, so I'm not sure I'll be able to post (hopefully I will though), and then I'm not sure how long it'll be for internet to be set up in the new house.

I just re-read this and realised it sounds like she married him, I didn't intend for that but you can interpret it how you like :)

_**tege**_: Thank you (the good thing about 100 words is I can have an idea without needing to think up an on-going plot). I do have another Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis fic (The Things That Bring Us Together), though I haven't worked on it for a while, maybe I will soon, and maybe I'll include a drunk Dark Ace for _Tiger-Cub684_ in it.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Thirteen: Memory

Master Cyclonis sat smiling, remembering a conversation she had with her dad when she was little.

"_When I grow up I'll marry a really handsome man!" She grinned up at him._

"_Oh, what kind of man?" He said, smiling down at his daughter._

"_A strong one, feared by people everywhere, but really kind to me! He'll care about me and love me forever, and do anything to protect me! He'll be tall, with dark hair and dark eyes too, handsome and mysterious! The best guy ever!"_

Master Cyclonis grinned, _It was actually an accurate description, but he has red eyes!_


	14. Worry

Author's Note: I'm all set up in my new house now. I was worried yesterday that I wouldn't be able to post today, but I found the floppy disk I needed earlier, yay. This chapter is inspired by the fact that I've been building and moving all my furniture to set up my new room. I'm not sure if I made them too out of character this time, I was trying not too, Dark Ace doesn't seem to much out of character but it was Master Cyclonis. I thought I should add in more speech to make it more like them but I ran out of words. I hope you enjoy anyway.

**_tege_**: Yeah :) Thanks, I'll try to work harder on it for you then.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Fourteen: Worry

BANG! The loud noise came from Master Cyclonis' bedroom, where no-one was allowed but her. However after hearing the loud bang, the Dark Ace rushed down there without a second thought to see what happened. He got there and threw the door open, to see her bedside table in the center of the room, and her standing behind it, perfectly fine, staring at him.

"Oh, you're reorganising furniture, I thought..." Dark Ace found himself speechless again, which was happening a lot around her lately, so he said the first thing that came to mind, "Want some help?" She smiled.

"Sure."


	15. Room

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a few weeks, I already have an idea for Chapter 16 so I'll try really hard to be on time from now on.

_**tege**_: Teehee, Dark Ace is a dork ^.^

_**KewlnessPerson**_: Thank you :)

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Fifteen: Room

Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace stood by the doorway, examining what was left of her room, everything was destroyed. She had to stay in Dark Ace's room, and borrow his clothes. That night she was lying on his bed wearing his pyjamas, which were far too big for her, and he was trying not to stare at her as he lay down next to her. She was facing away from him, so he wouldn't see her blushing at being so close to him. Eventually, when he noticed she had fallen asleep, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and smiled.


	16. Anything

Author's Note: Finally one that's on time. When I first wrote this I put way too many details of the mission, so I edited it and took the details out. So that the mission doesn't seem silly, I'll put the details here. The mission is optional, there's a kid, about four or five years old that shows a lot of potential, so Sky Knights want to start training him so he can become a Sky Knight when he's older, but Master Cyclonis wants him trained to be a talon. She is arranging a secret place for him to train with someone, but that's still being organised so she needs someone to look after him for a few days. Hope that makes sense, and I hope you like Chapter Sixteen.

_**Helliexx**_: Thanks, I aim to update every Wednesday.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Sixteen: Anything

Dark Ace frowned, his latest mission was to look after a kid. He knew the kid would annoy him to no end. He was about to refuse when he looked at Master Cyclonis. She stood in her lab, the light from the crystal behind her making her appear to be glowing, smiling warmly at him, holding the boys' hand like she was his mother. Dark Ace found himself imagining her holding the hand of a child who looked similar to himself and her. He smiled back at her and agreed to take the mission. He would do _anything_ for her.


	17. Touch

Author's Note: I am so sorry for how late this is! I started going to school again, but this week I've been in a writing mood so I've been getting a lot done.

**_Smartkitty314_**: Thank you! It's my favourite pairing too. Again, I apologise for how long it took me to get this chapter out.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Seventeen: Touch

Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace were in her private crystal lab, he was her bodyguard for the day. She resisted the urge to look at him as she worked, so preoccupied with thoughts of him that she almost caused an explosion. Putting a crystal down, she asked Dark Ace to hand her a crystal from a table behind him. He held it out for her, and as she went to take it, her soft hand brushed against his warm one. Her heart raced and she hesitated for a moment before taking the crystal and reluctantly removing her hand from his.


	18. Trust

Author's Note: Sorry this is late, I went to upload it but my internet stopped working. Anyway, enjoy Chapter Eighteen. I'll update next week but there won't be an update the week after, on Wednesday 28th, because I'll be on holiday. Also, to anyone who reads my other Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis fanfic (especially _Smartkitty314_ and _tege_), _The Things That Bring Us Together_, I'm currently working on a new chapter and it should be out by Friday 23rd.

**_Smartkitty314_**: I'm glad to know you like my drabbles so much! Yeah, they're my favourite characters too.

_**Pascy**_, **_Helliexx_** and **_tege_**: Thank you, it's such a cute pairing and so fun to write about.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Eighteen: Trust

Dark Ace stood in Master Cyclonis' throne room, watching her nervously. She turned to face him, her hood unfolding.

"Dark Ace," She started, "You have been accused of killing one of my more powerful talons."

"I didn't do it." He replied, truthfully. _Don't believe them, don't hate me, _he begged in his mind, _I don't want to lose you, you're everything to me._

"I know." She didn't hesitate to reply, then she frowned, "Keep an eye out for whoever did though." He almost sighed in relief. _I know you'd never betray me, _she thought, restraining a smile, _I trust you._


	19. Catch

Author's Note: This one isn't so good, but it was the best I could come up with. Because you guys are so awesome, I'm going to _try _and upload Chapter Twenty, which kind of follows on from this one, while I'm on holiday, next Wednesday. I can't make any promises though, I don't know if I'll be able to get on a computer. I haven't posted Chapter Three of _The Things That Bring Us Together_ yet, but I definitely will on Thursday (which is today, this chapter is a little late, sorry).

_**Smartkitty314**_: Yeah, there a clip like that in the original opening, except she wasn't turning. I could really imagine that too. Thanks.

_**Helliexx**_: Thanks! Well, enjoy.

**_Pascy_**: ^.^ Thanks, I will =)

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Nineteen: Catch

Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis rode their skimmers around a terra, checking for anything interesting. Both engines suddenly made clanking sounds and stopped working. Master Cyclonis' eyes widened, she hadn't brought a parachute or crystals, and couldn't grab her skimmer as it fell. Dark Ace saw this and opened his wings. He flew to her, his heart racing, and wrapped his arms around her waist, one arm slightly higher, and pulled her into his chest. She gasped quietly and held onto him, turning her face to his chest to hide her blush as he flew them back to her ship.


	20. Sweet

Author's Note: I found an internet cafe! I also found that I like Subway's Italian bread 6-inch sub with green pepper and sweetcorn, but that doesn't really matter to you. By the way, I didn't have the word count tool so I had to count the words myself, but I checked several times and it should be 100. Enjoy! (Oh, and I did manage to update_ The Things That Bring Us Together_ Friday morning.)

_**Smartkitty314**_: Wow, I feel so loved! Thanks!

_**Helliexx**_: Thank you.

**_Pascy_**: Thanks.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty: Sweet

Master Cyclonis walked through her Skimmer Bay doors, wanting to fix her skimmer fast and keep working on her crystals. She blinked at her skimmer in surprise and looked closer. The previously dented and scratched metal was in perfect condition. She found the engine now worked perfectly too. Her eyes turned to the seat and saw a box of her favorite sweets, with a dark purple ribbon tied around it in a bow.

Around the corner, Dark Ace hid watching Master Cyclonis smile and pick up the sweets, a tool box and reel of dark purple ribbon in his hand.


	21. Protection

Author's Note: I'm back from holiday. When this chapter says Crystal Measure, it means a thing that measures the power of the crystal experiment to warn if it's useless or unstable. Again I think this may be continued slightly next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

_**Smartkitty314**_: Thanks. Yeah, I think she would like chocolate.

**_Pascy_**: =)

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty One: Protection

Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis stood in her crystal lab, both with their backs to her crystal machine, looking over some papers. As Master Cyclonis drew her hand back from pointing at a map, her hand accidentally landed on Dark Ace's for a moment, and both secretly smiled. Hearing a beeping noise from the machine, Master Cyclonis turned to prepare some crystals, then saw the crystal measure in the danger zone. Her eyes widened slightly and she stood in front of Dark Ace just as the machine exploded, saving him from the blast but being knocked unconscious by some metal.


	22. Hug

Author's Note: This chapter follows on from the last one. Enjoy.

**_Smartkitty314_** and **_Pascy_**: Yep, thanks!

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty Two: Hug

Dark Ace looked behind him, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Master Cyclonis lying on the ground, unconscious. Kneeling next to her, he lifted the top half of her body in his arms and made sure she wasn't hurt too badly. _She protected me... _He thought, holding her slightly tighter against him, _But she got hurt... _He closed his eyes for a moment, not noticing her eyes open for a second. _He's okay... _Master Cyclonis thought, _And he's holding me! _Pretending to still be unconscious, she leant against him more, smiling as he held her closer.


	23. Innocence

Author's Note: I was so panicked earlier this week, my computer stopped working! Luckily it was just the power supply which has been replaced now so it's okay. Enjoy.

**_Smartkitty314_**: Wow, thanks!

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty Three: Innocence

Dark Ace looked down at the mutilated body of a talon, blood covered the floor and parts of the wall. Master Cyclonis stood next to him, eyes wide with shock. Dark Ace looked closer at her, realising that she was shaking. His own eyes widened as he realised she had probably never seen something like this before, sometimes he forgot how young she really was. He called out to her quietly, gently touching her shoulder, she turned to him and buried her face in his chest, clinging to him. He rubbed her back soothingly, walking her back to her room.


	24. Feel

Author's Note: Hi. The other person in this chapter is obviously Dark Ace. Enjoy.

**_Smartkitty314_**: Yeah. Thanks, I was reading some of your fanfics yesterday, and they're AMAZING! I'm honored that someone like you likes my drabbles so much :)

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty Four: Feel

Master Cyclonis slowly slid into a hazy form of consciousness, not fully awake but so comfortable she didn't want to go back to sleep. Somewhere in her mind she realised that her duvet wasn't the thing making her this comfortable, but she felt completely safe and didn't care. Strong arms gently wrapped around her waist, soft muscled chest against her back, breath against her neck, he radiated a sense of protection... She never wanted this moment to end. Giving in, she drifted back to sleep for several hours, in the morning remembering only how safe and content she had felt.


	25. Glimpse

Author's Note: Sorry this is late, and sorry it's not very good. By the way, the chapter is called _'Glimpse'_ because she catches a glimpse of him.

**_Smartkitty314_**: Thank you so much! lol. Thank you again, I think Wednesday is becoming one of my favourite days just to read your reviews. I'm really sorry this one isn't very good (and that it's late)...

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty Five: Glimpse

Having spent the entire day working on a new crystal experiment, Master Cyclonis was looking forward to having dinner and going straight to bed. In her tired state, she could almost smell delightful aromas coming from the kitchen. Opening the door the first thing she noticed was a figure quickly leaving through another door, probably not realising she had seen him. The second thing she noticed was a plate of food on the table. But it wasn't just any food, it was her favourite meal, and it wasn't just any figure, she was certain it had been the Dark Ace...


	26. Words

Author's Note: This is late again, sorry! It took me over an hour and a half just to upload it, my computer was going weird. I was having trouble getting the last bit of this chapter right, so I don't think it's as fluffy as some of the other chapters. Dark Ace doesn't seem the type to doubt himself, but being beaten by Aerrow so much I don't think he's too OOC in this chapter. Enjoy.

_**Smartkitty314**_: Thanks. Haha yeah that would be funny, then the old Master Cyclonis comes in and sees him and the kitchen covered in exploded bits of food. Thanks again.

_**MageofMusic**_: Thank you.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty Six: Words

Dark Ace bowed his head in shame, unaware that his Master could see his reflection, as she had her back to him. He was explaining that the Storm Hawks had interfered with his mission and Aerrow had defeated him, again. He hated explaining this to her, he felt worthless, and he hated not being able to make her happy by completing his missions.

"He's lucky to have survived fighting you so many times." Dark Ace looked up slightly as she said this. _Lucky. _She still believed in him. It made him smile as he left, determined to not disappoint her.


	27. Fun

Author's Note: Yay, this one's actually on time. The games building mentioned in this is supposed to be just a place with different games in it, not like an arcade but more like a bowling alley, like with bowling lanes, pool tables and air hockey, stuff like that. Enjoy.

_**MageofMusic**_: Thanks.

_**Smartkitty314**_: Thank you.

_**LoveEvilYami**_: Yay fluff! :)

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty Seven: Fun

Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace were undercover on a foreign terra, to observe a Sky Knight who had been shot with a new, strange crystal. The Sky Knight had gone to play games with his squadron so they were in the same building, also playing games to not look suspicious. They both got pretty into their roles, chatting about random things on the terra and laughing while enjoying the game they were playing, but secretly sneaking regular glances at the Sky Knight. They had both noticed him leave, but neither said anything, not wanting their relaxed fun to end.


	28. Perfection

Author's Note: Sorry it's late, my internet wasn't working for a while. Enjoy.

**_Smartkitty314_**, **_Tiger-Cub684_** and **_MageofMusic_**: Thank you!

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Perfection

Master Cyclonis' eyes sparkled in excitement as she watched Dark Ace hold his sword, ready to strike his enemy at any moment. As he continued to fight, she admired the gracefulness of his moves. He never lost his balance, never left his guard open, and his sheer skill with his sword left her awed. She couldn't help but grin as she watched the pure perfection of everything he did, every tiny move seemed to transfix her, she didn't blink for fear of missing something. As the fight drew to a close, she found herself wanting to watch everything he did.


	29. Determination

Author's Note: I am SO sorry! It's been over 7 months since I updated. Well, this is a three chapter part, the next chapter will be posted this Wednesday, and the third the Wednesday after that, so we're back on track. I'm hoping they're not out of character here, but it is an emotional time.

**_Smartkitty314_**: Thank you, I really love your fanfics too. Merry Christmas!

**_JustBelieve GoBeyond_**, **_TigerCub-684_** and **_StarUchiha_**: Thank you!

_**teliahw1**_: Thank you, I'm trying to update every week from now on.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Determination

The Talons were exhausted from having been searching for hours on end in the dangerous Wastelands. It was already night and they had no hints to the whereabouts of Dark Ace, who had fallen into the Wastelands after fighting with Aerrow. Master Cyclonis herself was searching, not allowing the Talons to leave until Dark Ace had been found. She used her crystals to fly around, her heart racing as time went on and he still hadn't been found. She couldn't ever remember feeling as worried as she did now, blinking back tears at the thought of him being gone forever.


	30. Relief

Author's Note: Part two of three of these three drabbles. The third part will be posted next Wednesday. Enjoy.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Thirty: Relief

Master Cyclonis refused to stop searching, refused to believe that the Dark Ace was dead. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw part of his skimmer, and she called out to him while frantically searching the area. She heard him faintly and finally saw him, she landed next to him and attempted keep her face emotionless.

Dark Ace was barely conscious, but he could hear her calling for him.

"Master..." He managed to say, not sure if he was imagining her, but desperately wanting to see her. Her face was calm but he could see worry in her eyes.


	31. Almost

Author's Note: This chapter is continuing from the last two chapters. Sorry it's a bit late, there was a power cut. Enjoy.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Thirty One: Almost

Dark Ace's eyes were shut, his lips slightly parted and his breathing slow. He was going to be fine, but still Master Cyclonis sat at his bedside, staring at those lips. Talons stayed out of the infirmary, thinking she was angry with him for losing. Truthfully, she was shaken up that she had almost lost him. Gently placing her hand on his cheek, she slowly brought her face down to his, feeling his breath on her lips. He thought he was again dreaming the sight of her above him as his eyes opened slightly. She stood up and left briskly.


	32. Bandage

Author's Note: Sorry it´s a day late, I´m on holiday in Spain and completely forgot yesterday. There´s no word count on this computer, but I think this is 100 words.

_**Aazagthoth:**_ I think they´re quite sweet short. I´d run out of ideas if I did one every day, but I hope you enjoy the weekly ones anyway.

Summary: 100 word drabbles of the pairing Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_.

**Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis Drabbles**

Chapter Thirty Two: Bandage

Dark Ace winced at the sight of the deep cut on Master Cyclonis´ hand, sitting in front of her with a first aid kit. He gently took her hand in his and cleaned it, silently admiring her soft, pale skin.

Master Cyclonis fought away a blush at the feel of his hands, rough from a lifetime of fighting, on hers. He smiled at her as he finished wrapping a bandage around her wound. She left her hand in his grasp, staring into his deep eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, trying to tell him her feelings through her words and eyes.


End file.
